


ménage à trois

by greenbergsays



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nursing Kink, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Vague Mommy/Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How’s our baby doll?” He asks, keeping his voice soft to match the mood that Peggy’s set. It’s hard to tear his eyes away from Steve’s mouth on her - God but his baby looks good when he’s got something to suck on - and Bucky manages it only because he knows that he’ll be looking at her instead.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Calming down,” she says contentedly. She likes this, too. Likes to take care of their boy, to give him the comfort he needs. Her skin practically glows with it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bucky is struck by how beautiful she is.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Or the one where Steve needs to be taken care of post-mission and both Bucky and Peggy are up for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the closest I've ever come to writing mommy/daddy kink and I did BOTH IN ONE FIC. Go hard or go home, amiright?
> 
> The titles of Mommy/Daddy aren't used in the fic, so really it's just Dom/sub undertones but I wanted to warn about it, anyways, just in case even the vaguest of hints squicks you out.
> 
> Also, the premise for this follows a headcanon pretty prevalent in my sub!Steve fic where I like to think that post-mission, Steve experiences an adrenaline crash that mimics subspace and therefore puts him in a more vulnerable state of mind than usual.

Bucky hears about it through the grapevine. Captain Rogers debriefs with Colonel Phillips regarding their clusterfuck of a mission and Phillips bestows upon him a reaming that could be heard three doors down in HQ.

It wasn’t anything unusual, is the thing. This was war and war didn’t always go as planned and the men on the field were usually the ones who got the brunt of the ire from higher-ups. Bucky’s had his fair share of dressing downs and he’s been present with the rest of the Commandos for more of the same once the team had started operating.

This, though, this is _different_. The mission was just hours ago, just enough time for Steve to start crashing, for him to _need_ Bucky; need to be taken down and taken apart so he could get himself together again. To have Phillips berate him in that state? Steve would be devastated. He’d have no defenses against it.

Soon as he hears, he searches his guy out.

“Think I saw him with Agent Carter,” one of the guys says and that makes Bucky feel better. Peggy can help, Peggy _will_ help. Doesn’t mean he stops searching, just means he knows where to find Steve now.

Sure enough, when he walks into Steve’s private quarters, the first thing he sees is Peggy’s pumps and Steve’s combat boots strewn on the floor, socks and stockings scattered. The bedside lamp is on, bathing the room in a dim, warm glow, and there on the bed is a fucking _vision_.

Steve lies on top of Peggy, nestled between her legs, her thighs hitched high enough on his waist that her skirt has bunched up indecently near her hips. Steve’s pants have been shoved down beneath his ass -- cock inside her but unmoving; taking comfort in her embrace -- and Peggy’s blouse has been ripped open, bra undone and pushed away enough for Steve to get his mouth over one of her breasts. He suckles eagerly, making the sweetest little noises as he does.

She watches him with a soft smile, running fingers through his hair and petting his face, his neck, his shoulders. The legs around his waist are tight, keeping him close.

When she looks up and sees Bucky, her smile widens.

“There you are,” she says, quiet, and holds out a hand to him.

Bucky moves immediately, taking her hand when he’s close enough and lifting it to his lips so he can kiss her fingers as he kneels beside the bed. His other hand reaches out to rest on Steve’s head, his fingers entwining with hers there as well.

“How’s our baby doll?” He asks, keeping his voice soft to match the mood that Peggy’s set. It’s hard to tear his eyes away from Steve’s mouth on her - God but his baby looks good when he’s got something to suck on - and Bucky manages it only because he knows that he’ll be looking at her instead.

“Calming down,” she says contentedly. She likes this, too. Likes to take care of their boy, to give him the comfort he needs. Her skin practically glows with it.

Bucky is quite suddenly struck by how beautiful she is.

He lets go of one of her hands to run a thumb across her cheekbone. “Didn’t think we’d be seeing you tonight,” he says and leans forward to kiss her lightly.

“You weren’t supposed to,” Peggy says and then looks down at where Steve still suckles on her breast, expression tender and loving. “But needs must. Are you going to watch? Or will you join us?”

Watching definitely has its appeal. They make such a pretty picture, clothes wrinkled and torn open, her hair still perfectly coiffed and lipstick untouched but breasts exposed and legs spread wide. Steve’s jacket still on but his ass bare and ripe for a spanking. That idea has its merit - his ass is so pretty after Bucky’s done with it - but it wouldn’t do to spank him now.

Not with the what happened earlier.

Bucky tightens his grip on both her and Steve, made angry all over again by the knowledge that Steve had been caught vulnerable.

“What was said?” He asks Peggy instead of answering, his voice dark.

Her mouth tightens at the corners, displeased. “Nothing worth repeating,” she says evenly. “But it amounted to the idea that he was incapable of following orders or doing anything correctly.”

Christ. It wasn’t anything Steve hadn’t heard before and normally, it would’ve rolled right off him. But right after a mission?

Bucky pulls away from them, standing up to undo his belt. The sound causes a change in Steve; he whines and squirms inside her, sucks harder on her breast, making her gasp. His baby knows what’s coming.

“Mind if I cut in?” Bucky asks as he shoves his pants around his thighs.

She smirks, eyeing his hardened cock; she, too, knows what’s coming and she loves to watch it. “By all means,” she says.

He leans over and gets a hand back in Steve’s hair, pulling him up. His baby goes so easily, turning immediately with his lips parted so that Bucky can slide into his mouth.

As soon as he has a cock on his tongue, Steve obediently begins to suckle, moaning quietly; making the same contented noises he did with his mouth on Peggy. Bucky pets his hair, watching over him protectively.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” he murmurs, gentle. Steve blinks hazily up at him as his mouth works. “You’re okay now. Do you remember our rules, sweetheart? Only good boys are allowed to have my cock, isn’t that right? Only good boys get to be inside our best girl.”

Steve whines and takes him deeper.

“Look at you,” Bucky says, soft. “You’ve got both, don’t you? Get to suck on my cock and be inside our girl. What does that tell you, baby?”

Steve knows when he’s expected to answer. He reluctantly pulls away. “I’m good,” he says but it’s pleading. He wants to be _told_ that, wants the reassurance. “Please. I’m good.”

He licks Bucky’s cock, making the sweetest, neediest little noises, leans forward to nuzzle at the base, licking there, too.

“Please,” he begs again, licking and kissing and sucking his way back up to the head. He sucks at the precome gathered there, staring up at Bucky; his baby boy, begging for approval. Lips brushing against the slit, he repeats, “I’m good.”

Bucky puts a hand on the back of his head, pushing his head down onto his cock and Steve begins to suck again immediately, obediently.

“You’re good,” Bucky reassures him, smiling softly. He brushes the hair away from Steve’s forehead, watching as his baby takes the comfort he needs. “Our sweet little boy, you’re so good. So obedient.”

Steve shudders, making a sound around Bucky’s cock that is very nearly a sob. His expression is euphoric.

Bucky glances to Peggy. She’s tightened her legs around Steve, hips working in a slow dirty grind as she watches them. He reaches over to massage one of her breasts, her peaked nipple brushing his palm and making him groan.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps and works her hips harder against Steve’s. Their baby whines, trembling, but he stays perfectly still, letting himself be used for her pleasure.

“How long do we have you for?” Bucky asks her, keeping up his ministrations. His other hand stays on Steve’s head, grounding him.

“Not long,” she says, breathless, and then moans. “I have to go soon.”

Bucky hums, displeased. It’s been so long since they got to play together properly. He turns back to Steve.

“Look at me, sweet boy,” he says and his baby, so obedient, looks up again.

He looks content, red lips stretched wide and his throat working around Bucky’s cock. He’d happily do this all night if they allowed him. They just don’t have the _time_.

“I’m gonna take my cock out now,” Bucky tells him gently and Steve whines. His mouth works harder, takes him deep again, into his throat; a silent plea, a promise to do better. Bucky shushes him, pets him. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. You were good, sucked me nice and proper. I’d come in your pretty little mouth if we had time. But we need to take care of our girl, don’t we? You got her all wet, riled her up, we can’t send her off unsatisfied. That isn’t what good boys do, is it?”

Steve shakes his head minutely. His eyes are big, trained worshipfully, adoringly, on Bucky as he continues to suckle. His panic has ebbed, calmed by Bucky’s gentle words, his touches. Now, his baby watches him, waiting for instruction. Waiting to be told how to be a good boy.

“You’re gonna fuck her,” Bucky orders. “The way she likes. Make her come but you’re not allowed to, understand? And if you’re good, baby, if you show me what a good boy you are, I’ll put my cock in you and let you have us both until she has to leave. Do you want that?”

A small nod. Bucky smiles and holds him still, slowly pulling his cock out. To his credit, Steve only gives the tiniest of whimpers when his mouth is left empty. He stares up at Bucky desperately until Bucky turns him back to Peggy.

Steve leans over her and immediately begins to move, hips jerking into her hard and fast the way she likes. There’s no need to tease, to draw it out; now it’s about getting her off and he knows how to do that well. They’ve spent hours teaching Steve how to please her.

“Please,” he begs, staring at Peggy with the same worshipping gaze that he’d given Bucky. “Please, I’m good.”

“Oh, darling,” she murmurs and brings him close to kiss him softly. “I’ve got you, my sweet boy. You’re good, you’re perfect. Such a perfect little boy.”

Steve whines and works his hips into her harder; desperate to please, to make her feel as good as her words make him feel. Bucky kneels beside the bed, a hand wrapping around his cock as he watches them.

“You see, baby?” He asks roughly. “You see what you do to her? She’s going to come because of you, she’s going to let you feel it. Touch her. Touch her and she’ll let you have it.”

Steve shifts his weight onto one hand, reaching under her skirt to do as ordered.

“Oh, good boy,” Peggy says, fast and breathless. Her head falls back against the pillow and she arches beautifully into him, moaning. “Oh, darling, you feel incredible, just like that -- just -- oh, _good boy_ \--”

She cries out. Steve looks broken open, his thrusts slowing but becoming so rough that it jars her, pushing her up the bed. He watches Peggy with wide, desperate eyes as she comes around him and doesn’t stop his ministrations until she’s finished, relaxing against the bed with a luxurious moan. She beckons to him and he whimpers gratefully, collapsing on top of her. His mouth seeks out her breast and he moans when he finds it, bucking inside her once before falling still. Pacified once more, he suckles.

“Oh,” she sighs, running fingers through his hair.

Her eyes fall shut and for several moments, she merely basks in it. His mouth on her, hard cock still pressing into her, his contented little noises. Bucky lets her have those moments and then, regretful that he couldn’t let her have longer, he touches her shoulder. Blinking, her head falls to the side and she smiles at him.

Her head falls to the side and she smiles at Bucky. He leans over to kiss her again, brushing her hair back.

“I’m going to get his pants off,” he says softly. “And then I need you to get him on his side.”

She nods.

It takes some maneuvering, especially since Steve seems entirely unwilling to pull away now that his mouth is occupied again, but Bucky finally has him naked from the waist down. He divests himself of his own clothing and goes to his pack, searching out the slick he keeps there. Always need something on hand, never know when his baby’s gonna need him.

When he turns back to the bed, Peggy has not only gotten them both on their side without dislodging Steve but she’s somehow gotten Steve out of his jacket and shirt. Smiling, Bucky crawls in near the wall, scooting up close behind Steve.

“Move for me, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, guiding Steve’s leg forward.

The first touch of Bucky’s slick fingers to his hole makes Steve moan and thrust up into Peggy. By the time Bucky has two fingers in him, he’s working up a regular rhythm again; tiny little thrusts that has their girl gasping and moaning, clutching at them both as she works her hips in tandem with Steve’s.

“Don’t come, baby,” Bucky whispers in Steve’s ear as he finally, finally pushes into him. Steve cries out, head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder. “Good boy, come on, you’re gonna make her come again. You wanna feel it, don’t you? Wanna satisfy her?”

Steve doesn’t answer, can’t answer. He’s beyond words now, beyond even moving. Between them, his body is slack, only moving when they guide him, push him; his head lolls against Bucky and little wounded noises come out of his slack mouth. His eyes stare, unseeing, at the ceiling as he’s used. The only thing he knows is the pleasure they give him, his entire world narrowed down to the two bodies he’s pressed in between.

Bucky thrusts into him; short, sharp movements that drive him deeper into Peggy and in turn make a steady stream of pleased noises come out of them both. He reaches around to get a hand under her skirt, rubbing her just right until she’s coming again, nails digging into Bucky’s forearm. Steve sobs but he’s good, so good, and doesn’t follow her over the edge.

“Oh, darling,” Peggy says, breathless, and caresses his cheek softly.

Bucky guides Steve’s head forward, lifting her breast to his mouth. “Suck again,” he says and Steve does so immediately, moaning against her skin. “Good boy. You’re so good for us. They just don’t know, do they, baby? They don’t get to see you like this, see you be our sweet little boy. You’re so good, so obedient. Do just as you’re told, don’t you? Follow orders like you were made for it.”

Steve whimpers, shifting between them until Bucky smacks his flank lightly. “Still,” he orders, rocking into him nice and slow. “You keep still like a good boy, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispers, barely audible against Peggy’s breast. He sucks on her again before pulling away enough to beg, “I’m good. I’ll be good.”

“We know, darling,” Peggy assures him, pressing against his head until his mouth is back on her. “You’re always so good for us.”

Bucky slides a hand up her thigh, spreading her legs wider and thrusting hard into Steve, pushing him further inside her. Moaning, she pushes back, hooking her leg around Bucky to pull herself closer. The two of them hold each other tightly, keeping Steve caught between their hips, as tight and close as they can possibly be.

Together, they hold their boy close and pet him softly, giving him the comfort he needs. The only sounds in the room now are Steve’s; his quiet suckling and moans, needy little whimpers that turn into satisfied hums when they soothe him.

That’s the way they stay, the three of them pressed together, clinging to each other. Content in the knowledge that this is right where they belong.

This is how they fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago on [Tumblr](http://greenbergsays.tumblr.com/) and have finally gotten around to cleaning it up a little bit to post it here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
